Gundam SEED: Path of Future
by Magus-15IchiGo
Summary: Kitalah yang mengatur masa depan kita. Tapi bagaimana kalau takdir mengusik dan menghancurkan masa depan indah yang telah kita bangun dengan susah payah? Apa yang akan kau pilih? Mengatur ulang masa depanmu? Atau melanjutkan apa yang telah ada?  First fic
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED Destiny : Path of Future**

Presented by _Magus-15IchiGo_

**Phase 01**

Gundam SEED/Destiny

Rated: T

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Drama, Romance & Family

Main Character Pairing: Kira Y. X Lacus C.

**Hey, hey, hey people! Ini adalah chapter pertama dari fanfic ini. Hope this turn good. Enjoy!**

C.E. 74. Second bloody valentine war telah usai. PLANT dan ORB Union menyetujui akan gencatan senjata dan menyiapkan sebuah konferensi untuk menghentikan perang. Lacus Clyne kembali ke negaranya setelah menerima permintaan dari PLANT Council dan menjadi mediator antara kedua bangsa. Setelah sebulan penuh, akhirnya suasana di antara PLANT dan ORB Union mulai stabil. Dan atas permintaan PLANT Council, Lacus diangkat menjadi Chairwoman di PLANT karena keberhasilannya menjadi mediator yang meredamkan perselisihan antara Natural dan Coordinator yang masih terjadi walaupun perang telah usai.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak pengangkatan Chairwoman baru menggantikan Chairman yang lama. Di dalam kediamannya, Lacus sedang tertidur dengan pulas setelah bekerja selama semalaman. Kicauan burung-burung gereja yang sedang bertengger di pohon dekat jendela kamarnya membuatnya terbangun. Dengan berat dia membuka kedua matanya lalu secara perlahan duduk dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Diliriknya jam weker yang berada di meja kecil di sebelah kirinya. Jam tersebut masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Merasa malas untuk berdiri, Lacus hanya duduk bersandar di kepala kasurnya sambil melihat ke arah kasur sebelah kanannya.

Sebelum dia diangkat menjadi Chairwoman, Lacus selalu tidur berdua bersama sang pujaan hatinya, Kira Yamato, saat mereka berada di Archangel maupun saat mereka berada di panti asuhan milik Reverend Malchio jika para anak-anak sedang pergi berjalan-jalan selama beberapa hari bersama sang Reverend. Dia merindukan kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih yang telah tidak ia jumpai selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Kenangan indah akan saat-saat dia bersama dengan Kira muncul di kepalanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya secara perlahan. Perasaan rindu meluap di dadanya. Dia terus menggumamkan nama sang kekasih dengan pelan. Lacus memang bisa mengatasi masalah kenegaraan, tetapi dia juga merupakan manusia biasa. Kadang ada batasan tertentu yang tidak dapat lagi menampung luapan emosi yang telah lama tertampung di dalam dirinya.

Di dalam sebuah pesawat luar angkasa, seorang pria berambut cokelat sedang melihat ke luar jendela dengan wajah yang ceria. Dia adalah Kira Yamato, sang hero yang menghentikan kedua perang yang telah terjadi. Wajah ceria yang sedari tadi dia perlihatkan diakibatkan karena dia akhirnya dapat menyusul _Pink Princess-_nya ke PLANT setelah tiga bulan penuh tidak bertemu satu sama lainnya. Keceriaannya itu sedikit mengganggu pria berambut biru yang sejak tadi berada di kursi sebelahnya yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, Athrun Zala.

"Oh, ayolah Kira! Bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau membuatku merinding tahu!"

"Hahaha ... Sayang sekali, Athrun. Aku tidak bisa! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Lacus. Aku sangat rindu padanya!"

"Ya, ya ... Aku tahu kau merindukannya ... Sangat tahu malah," ucap Athrun sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi ... kumohon dengan sangat ... Bisakah kau tidak berwajah seperti itu sampai kita tiba di PLANT? Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu selama seminggu ini!"

"Kau hanya iri kepadaku kan, Athrun?"

"KIRA!" bentak Athrun dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau iri karena aku akan menemui sang pujaan hatiku. Sedangkan kau hanya dapat menonton kami dan menjadi lalat di antara kami berdua, kan?" goda Kira. "Kau dan Cagalli sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan?" *_blush_* wajah Athrun makin memerah mendengar nama Cagalli. "Bagaimana kalau Aku menelpon Cagalli sekarang dan menyuruhnya kemari? Kau ingin Cagalli datang, kan?" goda Kira lagi sambil tersenyum simpul dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Kau-*brak*-!" Kira tersentak kaget saat Athrun menggebrak meja di depannya.

"KIRA YAMATO! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Uh ... Baik, baik ...*_sigh_* Akan kucoba sebisaku ... Tidak perlu marah begitu...," cibir Kira.

Suasana tenang menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat hingga seorang pria berambut hitam tiba-tiba berlari kearah keduanya dari belakang sambil berteriak. Dengan sontak keduanya menoleh kearah datangnya teriakan.

"Huh? Shinn? Ada apa?" tanya Athrun kepada pria berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya Shinn itu.

"To ... tolong sembunyikan aku dari Luna...," ujarnya dengan wajah ketakutan seperti habis melihat setan.

"Ha? Menyembunyikanmu dari Luna-san? Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga membuatmu harus bersembunyi darinya?" tanya Kira heran.

Memang mereka bertemu di memorial yang berada di ORB dan berdamai. Namun Kira baru saja mengetahui nama keduanya saat mereka bertemu kembali di bandara pribadi milik keluarga Attha. Dan menurutnya Luna dan Shinn kelihatan sangat dekat. Dia yakin bahwa keduanya saat ini sedang berpacaran. Walau orang yang berpacaran pasti memiliki permasalahan sewaktu-waktu, tapi apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuatnya sampai harus bersembunyi dari pacarnya tersebut?

Shinn terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak tahu apakah dia harus menceritakan alasannya kepada dua orang seniornya itu. Dia terus berkutat dengan pikiran itu dalam beberapa menit hingga terdengar suara wanita yang tidak asing baginya sedang memanggil namanya dengan kesal dari kejauhan.

"Shinn Asuka! Dimana kau bersembunyi? Jika kau kutemukan, akan kubunuh kau!" teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan yang membuat warna wajah Shinn yang pucat menjadi makin pucat.

"... kau bisa bersembunyi di dalam kamarku," ucap Kira seraya menyerahkan kartu kamarnya kepada Shinn. "Kau tahu kamarku yang mana kan?"

"I ... iya! Terima kasih, komandan! _Bye,_ Athrun!" ujarnya sambil perlahan berlari menjauh dari keduanya.

"E ... eh? Shinn! Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau dapat memanggilku dengan nama kecilku saja!" teriak Kira kepada Shinn yang dibalas dengan cengiran jahil dan lambaian tangan saja dari pria berambut hitam yang dengan cepat menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kira hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang dia merupakan salah seorang '_komandan_' di ZAFT. Bukan '_komandan_' biasa, melainkan '_private commander_' yang bertugas khusus menjaga chairwoman dari segala ancaman dan hanya akan menuruti dan mendengar perintah langsung dari chairwoman saja. Namun dia tidak suka dipanggil '_komandan_' jika mereka tidak berada dalam lingkungan militer. Terutama oleh orang yang dia kenal.

"Hei, Kira," ucap Athrun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kira, meyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan Lacus bahwa kau akan datang menyusulnya ke PLANT?"

"Ah, itu-" ketika Kira hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pink keunguan datang dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke meja kecil yang berada di depan Kira dan Athrun yang kaget.

"Athrun, Komandan! Apakah kalian melihat Shinn?"

"Hh ... huh?" jawab Kira dan Athrun yang masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

"Aku tanya, apakah kalian lihat Shinn tadi?" ulang wanita yang bernama Luna lagi.

"I ... Iya...," jawab Kira jujur.

'_Oh, crap!_' batin Athrun panik. 'Kira bukan tipe yang bisa berbohong!'

"Apa kalian tahu dia mau kemana?"

"Eh ... em ... dia ... uh ... d,dia ... ke ... err...," jawab Kira terbata-bata. Dia melihat kearah Athrun. Meminta bantuan.

'Waduh! Bahaya! Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu!' panik batin Athrun. 'Kamar Kira ada di belokan sebelah kiri, jadi aku harus menyuruhnya ke kanan ... Di sebelah kanan itu ada ... hm ... Oh iya! Kantin!' "Shinn berkata dia akan ke kantin!" jawabnya buru-buru.

"Benarkah...?" tanya Luna tidak percaya.

"Ya! Shinn bilang dia mau ke kantin!" jawab Kira dengan muka pucat dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hmm ... _Really?_" tanya Luna lagi yang masih belum percaya. Kira dan Athrun menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan cepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu ... Terima kasih Athrun, Komandan Kira! _Bye!_"

"Ah. Iya ... _bye!_" jawab kedua bersamaan. Luna pun melambaikan tangannya dan terus berlari hingga menghilang dibalik dinding koridor sebelah kanan yang menuju ke kantin.

"..."

"..."

"Aneh ya?"

"Iya."

"..."

"Mm ... rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan olehku..."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Er ... entahlah ... aku lu-AHH!" tiba-tiba Kira berteriak dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah yang memucat.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Athrun.

"E ... uhm ... i, iya...," jawab Kira terbata-bata. "Ma... maaf aku mau ke k-kamarku sebentar," dengan itu Kira langsung pergi meninggalkan Athrun.

"Eh? Hei, Kira! Tunggu aku!" Athrun pun langsung berlari mengejar Kira.

To be continue...

**Yosh! Chapter pertama selesai!**

**Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan di dalam cerita ini. Maaf juga kalau karakternya pada OOC semua... hehehe... *sweatdrop* Maklum ini fic pertamaku. Apakah ceritanya lumayan? Aneh? Atau malah sangat buruk hingga pantas dibuang ke kotak sampah?**

**Kritik dan saran diterima. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk berkomentar tentang cerita ini. Okey? *wink***

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ini... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED Destiny: Path of Future**

By Magus-15IchiGo

**Phase 02**

Gundam SEED/Destiny

Rated: T

Language: Indonesia

Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance, Family & a lil bit of Humor (maybe...)

Main Character Pairing: Kira Y. X Lacus C.

**Hwallow mellow! This is Magus-15IchiGo! Let's begin the story! Enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED nor Gundam SEED Destiny. It was owned by Sunrise and BANTAI! ... I mean, BANDAI. Hehehe...**

With Shinn

Seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Dia adalah Shinn Asuka. Nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa berat. Setelah berlari untuk beberapa saat dari kejaran pacarnya, Lunamaria Hawke, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Kamar yang ada di hadapannya merupakan kamar milik seniornya, Kira Yamato. Kamar ini akan menjadi tempat persembunyiannya untuk sementara ini.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, dia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut setelah sebelumnya menggesekkan kartu ID milik Kira, yang tadi diberikan oleh seniornya itu saat berpapasan dengannya di ruang santai pesawat, ke mesin yang terdapat di dekat pintu. Dilihatnya perabotan yang terdapat di dalam kamar tersebut dengan takjub. Semua perabotan sangat elegan dan mewah, sangat berbeda dari perabotan yang terdapat di kamar-kamar lain. Bahkan lebih keren daripada kamar-kamar yang disiapkan untuk para komandan-komandan yang lain.

"Komandan Kira pasti sangat dihormati di ORB. Sampai-sampai kamar yang disiapkan untuknya seperti kamar seorang tuan muda kaya raya," ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah _King's bed_ untuk istirahat. "Ah ... kasurnya empuk sekali!" direbahkan tubuhnya dikasur tersebut. "Andai kasurku juga begini ... pasti tidurku akan lebih nyenyak lagi ... hahh ... nyamannyaa~"

Saat dia sedang asyik berputar-putar di kasur, tiba-tiba kepalanya terbentur meja kecil di dekat kasur. "Aw!" rintihnya sambil memegang dahinya. Dilihatnya meja kecil itu. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna emas dan selembar kertas menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya benda kecil tersebut. "Hm? Cincin...?" Shinn mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kira-kira untuk siapa, ya? Ukurannya kecil, jadi pasti bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, kan?" Diraihnya kertas yang tadi ada didekat cincin. "Yang ini ... kertas kwitansi pembelian cincin ini ya?" dilihatnya lekat-lekat harga yang tertera di kertas tersebut dan membuatnya shock. "Hah! US$ 55.000?" teriaknya histeris. "Ba ... bagaimana bisa? Apa Komandan Kira itu sebenarnya seorang Millioner?"

Untuk sesaat, Shinn terdiam dalam shock. "padahal kupikir Komandan Kira itu dari keluarga sederhana, sama sepertiku ... Ternyata ... memang seorang tuan muda dari kalangan kaya raya, ya...?" Shinn bangkit dan duduk di bagian samping dari _King's bed_. Diangkatnya cincin tersebut ke udara dan diperhatikannya keseluruhan bentuk dan ukiran yang terdapat di cincin tersebut. Cincin itu memiliki sebuah permata berukuran standard berwarna _azure_ yang diletakkan di tengah hiasan berbentuk bunga mawar yang dibentuk dengan untaian benang emas yang disatukan dengan sangat detail bersama dengan butiran-butiran permata _pink _yang kecil dan halus. Di bagian sisi luar cincin yang tidak ditempatkan hiasan terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah yang dibuat dengan detail dan sangat rapi. "Wah! Indahnya!" ucapnya dengan mata yang bersinar. "Pantas saja harganya mahal!"

Selama beberapa menit lamanya dia terus memperhatikan cincin yang ada di tangannya. 'Hmm ... apakah Luna akan memaafkanku jika aku memberikan sebuah cincin kepadanya?' pikirnya dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan cincin itu. "Yah, tentu saja cincin yang harganya pas dengan uang sakuku ... hehe...," ucapnya sambil _sweatdrop_. Pandangan matanya kembali menelusuri bentuk cincin yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang. "_Engagement ring_?" ucapnya seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas.

Cincin itu terus diputar-putarnya dengan jarinya hingga matanya melihat sebuah ukiran di bagian dalam cincin yang berbentuk hati dengan dua huruf balok di tengah-tengah ukiran tersebut. "K ... L...," diejanya satu-satu kedua huruf tersebut. "K-nya mungkin Kira, ya ... Hn ... Tapi L-nya siapa, ya?" dimiringkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh bahu. 'L ... L ... Luna? Tidak, tidak mungkin dia. Mereka baru kenalan tadi sebelum berangkat jadi tidak mungkin Luna,' batinnya dalam hati. Lagipula Luna selalu berada di dekatnya, jadi tidak mungkin. 'Hmm ... orang yang selalu dekat komandan Kira sejak terakhir aku melihatnya di memorial ... itu sih Lacus-sama. Tapi, walaupun Lacus-sama memiliki nama dengan awalan L, dia adalah tunangannya Athrun. Benar, kan?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Ah, terserah deh! Itu kan bukan urusanku!" teriak Shinn. "Yang jelas, wanita ini sangat beruntung mendapatkan pria seperti koma-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Shinn terdiam. Dengan seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat. 'Si, siapa itu? Luna kah?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. 'Apakah dia sudah tahu aku ada disini?'

With Kira and Athrun

Derapan kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Kira terus berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Di belakangnya Athrun mengikutinya dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Keduanya berlari tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Athrun yang tidak merasa nyaman dengan kesunyian di antara keduanya mulai berbicara.

"Hey, Kira," panggil Athrun. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, Athrun mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kira menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Athrun yang ada di belakangnya. "Athrun? Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Hah?" Athrun melotot. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan. "KAU INI KEJAM SEKALI! AKU INI SUDAH MENGIKUTIMU SEJAK TADI! MASA KAU TIDAK SADAR SIH?" teriak Athrun dengan sedikit air mata tergenang di pelupuk mata kirinya.

"Ah ... begitu kah?" tanya Kira dengan polosnya. Athrun hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Hmph! Sudahlah. Itu bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkan...," ucap Athrun dengan sedikit nada kesal. Kira tertawa kecil.

Keduanya terus berlari hingga sampai di tempat pemberhentian mereka. Kamar Kira. Perlahan Kira mengetuk pintu kamarnya namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kira yang kebingungan lalu menoleh ke arah Athrun.

"Nah, kalau menurut sifatnya ... mungkin dia hanya takut kalau-kalau yang mengetuk itu Luna," ujar Athrun menjelaskan. "Coba kali ini panggil namanya. Mungkin dia akan membukakan pintu."

Kira mengangukkan kepalanya dan perlahan berjalan mrndekati mesin yang ada di dekat pintu untuk menekan tombol yang dapat menyalurkan suaranya ke dalam kamar.

"Baiklah ... akan kucoba untuk meyakinkannya."

Dalam _Commander Suit Room_ milik Kira

Shinn terdiam di kasur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Matanya terus menatap ke arah pintu dengan waspada. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya, membasahi baju yang sedang dipakainya.

"Shinn," terdengar suara laki-laki dari depan pintu. "Ini aku, Kira. Tolong buka kan pintunya!"

Mendengar suara Kira, Shinn menjadi sedikit rileks. 'Ah ... Ternyata itu hanya komandan!' Shinn mendekat ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya namun baru setengah jalan dia mendadak berhenti. 'Tapi ... bagaimana kalau Luna juga ada disana? Bagaimana kalau-'

"Luna tidak akan menghajarmu," ucap Kira dari balik pintu, seolah dia tahu apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan Shinn. "Aku hanya berdua dengan Athrun. Jadi tolong bukakan pintunya, Shinn!"

"Be, benarkah?" tanya Shinn ragu. Dia menjawab dengan menekan tombol yang ada di meja kerja Kira yang letaknya berada di antara kasur dan pintu.

"Benar, Shinn!" jawab Athrun menggantikan Kira.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu...," ucap Shinn pelan.

Secara perlahan Shinn kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Digesekkannya kartu pengenal Kira ke mesin _scanner_ yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali setelah Kira dan Athrun masuk ke kamar.

"Hahh ... kupikir kau tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk kami...," desah Athrun.

"Ma, maaf! Kupikir Luna ada bersama kalian. Jadi...," ucap Shinn sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai.

"Hahaha ... tidak apa-apa Shinn. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu normal. Aku sudah biasa," Shinn hanya melihat Kira dengan tatapan bingung. Kira tersenyum melihatnya dan mencoba menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. "Athrun sudah sering bersembunyi dari Cagalli di kamarku. Dia sangat susah untuk diyakinkan bahwa aku sedang tidak bersama Cagalli. Jika sudah begitu, aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku hingga tengah malam," Shinn melihat dengan tatapan takjub. "Intinya, Athrun itu lebih parah dari dirimu. Mengerti, kan?" Shinn mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memberitahu Shinn hal itu? Kau ingin mempermalukanku ya?" tanya Athrun dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada maksud seperti itu kok!" goda Kira sambil melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu. Athrun hanya mendengus kesal. 'Dimana 'itu' ya? Rasanya tadi pagi aku menaruhnya di dekat kasur deh...,' ucap Kira dalam hati dengan resah. 'Apa aku menyimpannya di tempat lain ya?'

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, komandan?" tanya Shinn yang melihat Kira yang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. "Mau kubantu mencarinya?" tawar Shinn.

"Ah ... Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku menaruhnya di tempat lain. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," Kira tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Shinn. "Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan darimu hanyalah agar kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan komandan. Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja. Tanpa embel-embel _–san, -kun, -chan, -sama, _maupun embel-embel yang lain."

"Baik, koman-, err ... _I mean_ ... Ki-Kira!" Jawab Shinn terbata-bata. Senyum Kira makin melebar setelah mendengarnya.

With Luna

Luna terus berlari menuju ke kantin. Matanya menelusuri jalan dengan tatapan yang menusuk dan sangat penuh dengan kemarahan. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menyingkir, merasa takut dengan tatapannya.

Ketika dia hampir sampai di depan pintu kantin, perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang dikuncir dua. Keduanya berhenti di tempat.

"_Onee-chan?_ Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Meyrin. Apakah Shinn ada di kantin?"

"Shinn?" tanya Meyrin kepada kakaknya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan cepat dari yang bersangkutan. "Tidak. Dia sejak tadi tidak datang ke sini."

"_Are you sure...?_"

"_100% sure!_"

"Oh, _dammit!_" teriak Luna frustasi. "Athrun dan komandan Kira berbohong padaku!" teriaknya kemudian mulai berlari menjauhi kantin.

Meyrin hanya terdiam dan melihat sosok kakaknya yang mulai menjauh dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Strange,_" ujarnya singkat.

With Kira, Shinn, and Athrun

Selama beberapa menit, Shinn dan Athrun hanya memperhatikan Kira yang sibuk mencari 'sesuatu' di seluruh kamar. Tiba-tiba Shinn teringat akan cincin yang sedang ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Umm ... komand-ah ... ng, Kira!" panggil Shinn yang masih kurang terbiasa memanggil atasannya itu dengan nama depannya saja.

"Ya?"

"Ung ... apakah benda yang Anda cari itu benda ini?" dibukanya telapak tangannya dan terlihatlah benda kecil berwarna emas di sana.

"Aaa ... a, ah, iya...," ucap Kira. '_Shit!_ Sudah ketahuan duluan deh! Padahal aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahuinya ... _Oh my ... how embrasing ...,_' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Cincin?" tanya Athrun sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Kira. "Kau akan melamar Lacus, ya?"

"Eh? Lacus-sama? Jadi, cincin itu untuk Lacus-sama, ya?" tanya Shinn ke Kira, namun yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona. Kemudian dia menoleh ke Athrun untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh seniornya itu. "Tapi ... bukankah Lacus-sama itu tunanganmu, Athrun?"

Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, sedangkan Kira wajahnya menjadi merah padam namun disaat bersamaan menjadi pucat pasi. Shinn hanya dapat melihat keduanya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Athrun yang sudah sedikit tenang menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Lacus yang hanya seperti kakak-adik.

"Oh," ucap Shinn singkat dengan wajah takjub.

"Jadi ... kapan kau akan melamarnya?" tanya Athrun ke Kira yang sedang pundung di sudut kamar.

"... Secepatnya...," jawab Kira dengan tegas. Kira menoleh ke arah keduanya. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Baiklah," ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

Shinn mengembalikan kartu ID ke Kira saat mereka bertiga berjalan ke dekat pintu. Kira kemudian menggesekkannya ke mesin yang ada di dekat pintu dan pintupun terbuka. Athrun dan Shinn melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ah ... Shinn!" panggil Kira.

"Ya, Kira?"

"Maaf mengambil alih tempat persembunyianmu."

"_No prob._"

"Ah! Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau mencoba meminta maaf kepadanya," saran Kira kepada Shinn, namun yang bersangkutan hanya beku di tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah pusat pasi. "Kau tahu...," lanjutnya. "Permintaan maaf yang tulus akan mencairkan hati orang yang dingin sekalipun ... Kurasa Luna akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminta maaf kepadanya secepatnya bukannya bersembunyi darinya."

"Ehm ... akan kupikirkan...," ujar Shinn agak sedikir ragu. "_Bye,_ Kira!" ucapnya kemudian dengan cepat berjalan menjauh.

"_Bye, buddy,_" ucap Athrun sambil menepuk pundak Kira lalu mulai melangkah menyusul Shinn.

"_Bye!_" balas Kira, tersenyum.

Kira tetap berdiri di pintu hingga keduanya menghilang dari hadapan sepenuhnya. Dia mendesah dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut pink yang ada di angannya. Kira berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan kenangan beberapa hari sebelum Lacus pergi ke PLANT berputar di kepalanya.

_**Flashback**_

_Kira dan Lacus duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela dengan Lacus duduk di antara kedua kaki Kira. Keduanya memandangi pemandangan lautan yang terpapar di luar jendela kamar mereka. Sebutir air mata muncul di pelupuk mata Lacus. Wajahnya yang sendu tidak luput dari pandangan Kira._

"_Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak senang?" tanya Kira sambil melingkari pinggang Lacus dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium pipi Lacus._

"_A, ah ... Bu, bukan apa-apa...," jawab Lacus, memalingkan muka._

"_Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat di depanku," Kira mulai meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan di bahu dan leher Lacus kemudian ke pipinya lagi. "Aku akan terus berada di sisimu untuk mendengarkan seluruh keluh-kesah yang ada di benakmu..."_

"_Benarkah kau akan selalu ada di sisiku?" tanya Lacus pelan._

"_Tentu saja..."_

_Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Melihat Lacus yang hanya terdiam membuat Kira semakin khawatir. Dia lalu memutar tubuh Lacus untuk berhadapan dengannya. Setelah berhadapan, dilihatnya air mata yang merembes dari kedua mata biru Lacus yang indah._

"_Lacus..."_

_Pada awalnya Lacus hanya menangis tanpa bersuara, namun beberapa saat sesudahnya, Lacus menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kira dan mulai terisak-isak. Kira mengelus kepala Lacus dengan lembut._

"_Lacus ... Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu?" Lacus hanya terdiam dan mempererat pelukannya ke Kira. "Lacus?"_

"_Tidak ... Bukan apa-apa...," jawab Lacus pelan. "Hanya berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku..."_

_Kira terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu mulai menjawab. "... I will, my princess. I will...," Kira perlahan menurukan wajahnya ke Lacus dan menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman lembut di bibir merah Lacus._

_**Flashback end.**_

Kira membuka kedua matanya kembali. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Dibukanya laci kecil yang ada di meja itu. Di sana terlihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil di atas tumpukan kertas dan buku-buku laporan yang akan diberikannya ke PLANT Council perihal kepindahannya ke PLANT.

Diangkatnya foto tersebut. Foto itu memperlihatkan gambar Lacus dan dirinya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan latar kebun bunga yang indah. Dikecupnya gambar Lacus dengan penuh perasaan cinta dan rindu. Kemudian dibawanya bingkai foto itu ke dadanya.

"Lacus...," ucapnya dengan pelan hingga seperti berbisik. "... tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kembali ke sisimu."

To be continue...

**Ara ara? Gomen ne minna-san~ ... Sorry for the very late update! I've **

**been busy with school thing lately. So ... GOMEN NASAI! *bow***

**Ah ... and gomen jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan.**

**Yosh! Walaupun aku kurang pandai berbicara, tapi ... SAATNYA KITA MEMULAI SESI MEMBALAS REVIEW LOG AND NON LOG-IN!**

**Agnes BigBang: waa ... senangnya ... *nangis gaje* Thanks karena sudah repot-repot review dan bilang kalau cerita ini menarik ... *bow***

**Seiba Artoria: Sankyu karena sudah membagi sedikit ilmu ke diriku yang masih newbie ini! Tenang saja. Fic ini akan ku update terus! Tapi nggak janji kalau update-nya bakal cepat ya ... hehehe ... *laugh shyly* *didepak***

**Ritsu-ken: Seperti yang kukatakan ke Seiba-chan, terima kasih sudah sudi membagi ilmu kepadaku! *bow* Dan ... tenang saja. Penjelasannya mudah dimengerti kok! (^u^)d *thumb up***

**yuan: Nih. Sudah di update! Semoga memuaskan! Doain aja supaya otakku bisa buat cerita yang lebih romantis lagi. Maklum belum pernah pacaran ... hehehe ... *curhat* *didepak***

**Jimi-li: Salam kenal juga! *bow* Aku nggak bisa janji bakal cepat meng-update fic ini. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk tidak terlalu lama. Ok. Sampai jumpa lagi!**

**Holmes950: ini lanjutannya udah ada gan! Hope you enjoy it (even just a little).**

**AND WITH THAT THE REVIEW SEASON IS CLOSED.**

**Err ... By the way ... apakah menurut kalian harga cincin itu terlalu mahal? Hehe...**

**Alright! *meniru gaya Date dari Sangoku Basara* *ditebas Date* How 'bout this chappie? Is this turn good or bad? Sorry if there is any wrong grammar or typing in it. Hwalah! Cukup dengan penggunaan bahasa inggrisnya. Uhm! Kritik dan saran diterima. Jika kalian ada request, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya.**

**Arigatou minna-san! Arigatou gozaimashita! Thank you for willing to take your time to read this fanfic! I'll see you in the next chapter! Jaa ne!**

**Mind to give me a review, friends? Please review if you can! Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
